1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an imaging system, a print head, an image forming apparatus, and an image scanner, and more particularly to, an imaging system, a print head having the imaging system, an image forming apparatus and an image scanner.
2. Background Art
With the increasing sophistication of information processing apparatuses, demand has grown for laser printers and copiers for small offices and home offices (SOHO).
These laser printers and copiers include an exposing device, which is configured as, for example, a print head having a light source and a lens array, in which the light source includes a plurality of light emitting elements such as a light emitting diode (LED) array or an organic electro luminescence (OEL) array. The exposing device can be configured using a semiconductor laser and a polygon scanner. The print head can be compact compared to a combination of the semiconductor laser and polygon scanner.
JP-2000-108405-A, JP-2000-108403-A, JP-H04-336559-A, JP-S63-225218-A, JP-H10-153751-A, and JP-4574063-B (JP-2002-350604-A) disclose various optical systems used for the print head. However, image forming apparatuses using conventional print heads have difficulty satisfying the demand for improved image quality.